Tough Luck
by Blue Truth
Summary: 100 drabbles on various characters of PJO. Don't flame saying it's overused, tell me how I can do better. And always, R&R. T to be safe, in future chapters.


**100 drabbles, all based on various characters of PJO. For the full list of drabbles, see my profile. **

**;)**

**-Blue.**

**1. Freedom. **

You see all the people who love you crowding around your bed. You see your grandchildren, your children, and your husband. You see your father, your mother-in-law, who has become a mother to you over the years, and tears threaten to spill over your eyes if you don't make this quick. All the secrets, all the memories are weighing you down, only making your good-bye harder.

"Annabeth..." You're father murmurs. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

"Nobody wants to see their child die before them." He says ever so softly. "You never think it'll happen."

"You didn't think you'd get a demi-god kid either." You say, even softer then your father. "Bye, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

"And thank you. For everything." You whisper. You close your eyes for a moment, concentrating on not crying. When you think you can handle it, you open them once more and turn toward your twin daughters. You look at one, the biological copy of her father, with her gorgeous black curls, and face features, before turning to the other, the one who is the spitting image of you, all except for her green eyes.

"Girls."

At once, they bow their heads and burst into tears.

"Celeste! Rosella! Don't cry. You stronger then that."

Celeste swipes her blond hair behind her ear. "Don't be silly. You're our mother. We're going to cry."

You scowl, but your eyes give you away. "Roz, don't cry."

"Mommy, don't go." She pleads. Roz was always the softy. The one to cry at the end of a sweet movie, the one who is an extreme sucker for a happy ending. You stroke her black hair gently.

"Everyone has to leave eventually, Roz. Some sooner then others. I can't stay with you you're entire life. You gotta be a fighter. You can't depend on one person you're entire life, because at some time, they're going to leave you. Whether you like it or not."

"Mommy... please!"

"Goodbye, girls. I love you. Always."

"Love you too." They say simultaneously. Their facial expressions are almost exactly the same, but Rosella shows more emotion, more misery. Celeste was the one to hide her emotions. You say you're quick goodbye to your grandchildren. They don't really understand what's happening, since the eldest is only three years old, and so your goodbye's to them are quick and short. Finally, you turn to the love of your life.

"Percy."

"Annabeth. Why do you have to leave me alone?"

You shrug. "It's the way things are, Seaweed Brain. Something you just can't help."

"Remember the war?"

You're startled by the question. "Of course. The second most important event in my life."

"What's the first?"

"When we got married. Remember how Travis managed to pop the champagne cork into Katie's eye?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. That was funny. She never quite got over that."

"But look, they're happily married now, so... I guess the fates aren't a cruel as I thought."

"They're still making you die."

"Everyone has to die eventually. Plus, it could've been worse."

"How?"

"I could've died in a car crash suddenly, so I didn't get to say goodbye, it could've been painful. I could've died in the war... the list goes on."

"Annabeth Chase dying in a car crash. How come I can never see that happening?"

"Because I'm dying here."

"Oh yeah."

And you kiss him. You kiss him one last time, ignoring your daughters and your father. You kiss him with all you have, pouring every memory and secret into this kiss. When you finally pull away, you stare into his eyes, and let the full weight of every memory and secret crush you. You choke out three words, and you let yourself fall toward the gaping black hole that has become increasingly more inviting for ages. "I love you."

And you fall toward freedom, letting all your memories fall far behind, and you bathe in that feeling of freedom, enjoying it all the while.

**Drabble number one, complete! Keep this simple formula in mind:**

**TIME+REVIEWS= MORE CHAPTERS. **

**Please review, and tell me whatcha think!**

**-Blue.**


End file.
